a mi familia yo la protejere
by izayoitaisho
Summary: inuyasha ya no soporta mas a desidico que desea estan con kagome y lo pero esuqe tiene que esperar a que todos esten dormidos... Inuyasha reclamaba sus labios la excitaba de sobremanera, aquello se prolongó durante un largo ...Kagome, él no se resistió a verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas con un bello tono rojo. La beso tiernamente.
1. mi amor

_**Mi amor**_

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

_Pensaminetos_

Dialogo

Hera un día como cualquier otro Inuyasha y Kagome vivían juntos en una hermsosa casa, no están grande como un palacio pero si algo grande con muchas habitaciones y una elegante cocina y sala etc. todo para vivir felices esta cercas del árbol sagrado puesto que quería estar cercas de donde se conocieron y todo comenzó.

Por hora nuestros amigos viven con nosotros puesto que aún seguimos en la búsqueda del malvado de naraku Inuyasha y yo estamos casados bueno, por ahora solo por la leyes de los Hanyou pero Inuyasha me prometió que nos casaríamos por mis leyes y eso me hace muy feliz puesto que me dio un anillo hermosos que le pertenecía a su mama.

-Kagome donde estas- lo decía un Inuyasha algo angustiado

-aquí-

-no me gusta que salgas sola… no vez que alguien te puede atacar- todo angustiado de acerca

-estoy bien no tienes por qué alterarte- le extiende la mano y le da una señal de que se siente

-_no bes que si te pasa algo me muero- _piensa mientras se agacha y toma la mano de Kagome para sentarse y darle una cálido abrazo

-y los demás-

-están en la aldea- lo dice sin separarse de ella

-y shippo-

-también está con ellos-

Lejos de ahí se encuentra una figura que los vigila paciente mente

_-veo que ni siquiera as detectado mi presencia Inuyasha tú y esa verán de lo que soy capaz por una venganza- _se ríe mientras se aleja del lugar

-mamaaa- lo dice un pequeño zorrito

- que paso- lo dice Kagome muy tiernamente puesto que le encanta que le diga mama

- mira lo que compre- va corriendo enseñándole un hermosos collar

-ooo que hermoso de donde lo conseguiste – lo toma entre sus dedos y lo ira con determinación

- lo acabo de compara – se lo dice todo feliz

- pues es hermosos shippo-

- pues lo compre para ti mama- lleno de felicidad brinca en su regazo

- enserio- lo dice de tan tiernamente que se le sale una lagrima traviesa

- si- _que buen que te gusto mama _

- me lo quieres poner – _que hermoso esta no puedo creer que lo alla comprado para mi te quiero shippo_

- verdad que esta hermoso Inuyasha- voltea a mirarlo toda feliz

-s..si-

- hola muchachos- van caminando Miroku, sango y kirrara

-hola chicos- ambos saludan

- qué tal si vamos a comer chicos- kagome miara solo a Inuyasha que se le ilumina sus ojos con tan solo escuchar la palabra comida

-si- _ya era hora ya muero de hambre mujer ya te habías demorado_

Sango y shippo me estaban ayudando a cocinar mientras que los muchachos estaban en la sala

-oye kagome –

- si sango que pasa-

- no nada malo… solo que- _que ago le digo que vivos a kikyo mientras estábamos en camino_

- que pasa sango me asustas-

-_no devi de abrir la voca-_ asi que di shippo de dio el dije-

-si- _algo más me quieres decir si no soy tonta sé se te nota sango_

Mientras tanto en la sala

-oye Inuyasha-

-que – _no ves que estoy descansando monje libidinoso_

-_se lo tengo que decir-_ no notaste algo diferente en la tarde-

-no como que- _hay pero como fastidias_

- es que en la tare sango y yo vimos a kikyo ….-

Inuyasha abre los ojos al escuchar la palabra kikyo

- que… en done la viste-

-_para que le dije ya la va a ir buscar y va hacer enfadar y entristecer a la pobre de Kagome que sonso soy cuando dejare de meterme en donde no me mandan -_ por la aldea… para que lo quieres saber… no me digas que piensas ir a buscarla inuyasha- con una ceja levantada se acerca a Inuyasha

- claro que no Miroku que piensas… si ago eso kagome se va a poner mal y peor aún me mandara al piso quien sabe cuántas veces además – lo dice seguro y firme- yo amo a Kagome para lo que quise saber eso era para que Kagome no se acerque y no se tope con Kiko tu y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz kikyo para separarnos-

-_no puedo creerlo este sonso pensó no lo puedo creer alfin uso su cerebro- _si tienes razón-

- es mejor que no le digamos esto a Kagome si-

-claro amigo yo no le diré nada –_ espero que sango no allá dicho le nada a la señorita Kagome_

-ya mero esta la comida muero de hambre – shippo estaba tirándole de la ropa a kagome para que le conteste

Kagome lo carga – ya mero shippo espera –

-haaaaaa es que ya no aguanto massssssss- shippo estaba que se moría del hambre que hasta fingió desmañarse del hambre en los brazos de Kagome

-jajajaj shippo no es para tanto – las 2 chicas se morían de la risa

- shippo van ya esta comida para que nos ayudes para llevar los platos-

Shippo benia todo feliz puesto que ya está la comida- siiiiiii alfinnnn no moriré de hambre-

-hay shippo- _como te gusta exagerar igual que tu padre… igual que tu padre aún se me hace algo raro que shippo nos llame mama y papa bueno lo adoptamos pero no pensé que diría así tan pronto aunque para mí que me diga mama me hace muy feliz y puesto que a Inuyasha también le gusta que le diga papa_

-Kagome ven ya pronto que morimos de hambre - le habla un Inuyasha muerto de hambre y con eso hace que Kagome salga de sus pensamientos

- si ya voy … y no exageres sii-

Ya que terminamos de comer todos deciden irse a dormir cada uno en sus abitaciones yo con Inuyasha, shippo en la suya, Miroku, también en la suya aunque el insiste en querer dormir con sango cosa que sango le da una buena bofetada diciéndole- monje pervertido nunca cambiara- y como siempre Miroku queriéndose defender – pero sanguito no es perversión si quiero estar solito con Tigo no seas mala andaleee..- hay pero ese monje nunca aprenderá y después de eso sango le lanzó una mirada y una enorme bofetada y muy sonrojada a la ves-_nunca aprenderá a esperar a sango._

-ven kagome que no ves que quiero estar con Tigo- _no vez que me moría para que ya estemos solos me muero por tocarte por acerté mía de nuevo- _

Hay voy Inuyasha que no ves que aún no termino de vestirme-

-Para que te vistes Kagome si yo te voy de desnudar- Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más y fue tras ella y la vio toda roja de la cara

- hay Inuyasha pero que piensas- _de seguro estoy toda roja de la cara_

-kagome que no ves que me muero por estar con tigo-

- i…inu..ya…sha- Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire pues pronto InuYasha la tomó de los hombros suavemente y junto sus labios con los suyos de una manera tierna, como si estuviera reclamando su territorio, kagome no había cerrado los ojos de la impresión y permaneció quieta por más de 2 segundos hasta que reacciono y le correspondió al beso apasionadamente

-inu… yasha..- es lo único que podía articular entre besos

El modo en que Inuyasha reclamaba sus labios la excitaba de sobremanera, aquello se prolongó durante un largo rato, mientras las manos del Inuyasha recorrían desde su cintura hasta el comienzo de sus pechos de forma seductora. Mientras Kagome podía sentir las garras de Inuyasha no dejaba de acariciarla de forma romántica por encima de sus delgadas prendas. Kagome comenzó a dejar salir los gemidos que había reprimido durante el beso, su respiración no funcionaba del todo pero admitía que aquello si se había sentido bien como inuyasha la asía sentir como la asía hervir por dentro.

En menos de 2 segundos el Haori blanco del Inuyasha yacía tendido en el suelo de la habitación, su varonil pecho fue descubierto ante los ojos de la sonrojada Kagome, él no se resistió a verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas con un bello tono rojo. La beso tiernamente. Ella se sintió volar, se perdió en el sabor de sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con más necesidad. El dejo libre sus instintos salvajes, solo sus muñecas y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Kagome, mientras que su otra mano la tomo firmemente de la cintura juntándola a su cuerpo al de ella. Ante ese abrazo apasionado ella enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del joven sin dejar de besarlo.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin parar de besarse, y con todo el pesar se separaron para respirar. El abrió sus ojos dorados y cuando ella abrió los suyos y el le dijo directamente y con tanto amor –Te amo Kagome, no lo dudes nunca te amo y eres lo mas importante en mi vida sin ti yo moriría mi amor–

– Yo también te amo Inuyasha, eres todo para mí – Y lo beso nuevamente.

Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo a la cama para depositarla hay, ya estando acostados los 2. El la besó nuevamente para después posarse sobre uno de sus pechos, tomó el pezón delicadamente entre sus labios mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro. Kagome comenzaba a gemir una y otra vez entre gemido decía el nombre de su amado

- iinnu…ya…shaaaa-

Finalmente terminó con el pecho derecho para después seguir con el izquierdo y cambiar de mano repitiendo el mismo proceso. Continuó besándola desde sus pechos hasta su vientre en donde recostó su cabeza durante un momento mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas femeninas.

-iinuu..ya..shaaa-_ no puedo creer esto cada vez se siente mejor que nunca hhhhhhhaaaaaaa ¡!_

-kago…me…- _que bien sabes mi amor ya no podia esperar eso por mas tiempo ne necesito _

-inu…ya…sha… ya no aguanto más te necesito dentro de mi-

Los gemidos volvieron nuevamente lo que deleitaban a Inuyasha de mil maneras. Lo volvían loco cada gemido cada vez que decía su nombre eso lo enloquecía

- _ooo mi …. amor te amo tanto – _Se incorporó un poco y acercó sus manos hasta el nudo que mantenía sujeta su Hakama, no desvió su mirada del rostro de su amada mujer ni un momento mientras lo hacía, luego de por fin liberar su miembro luego la tomó por la cintura con suma delicadeza y boca arriba con el arriba de el para estar cara a cara. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente para qué gozara cada vez más el momento empezaba e moverse más rápido pero aun algo lento, las embestidas se fueron tornando más rápidas y profundas conforme Inuyasha iba escuchando a su mujer gemir cada vez más y más seguido.

..ya..sha no pares no apres mi amor- hhh_haaaa…..aaa_

-kaa..gooo…meee-_ hhhhaaa…..aaa_

Kagome gemía a todo lo que sus pulmones daban mientras el híbrido volvía más fuertes sus penetraciones, el placer fue inundando la habitación a tal grado de llegar a faltarle el aliento después todo fue rápido, llegaron al clímax de manera hermosa mientras gritaban el nombre del otro con todas sus fuerzas e Inuyasha mordía el lado derecho del cuello de Kagome donde ya había una marca (puesto que ya la avía marcado anteriormente cuando la hizo su mujer). Pero mientras la mordía en ese preciso momento se derramaba dentro de ella y moviéndose mas lento dentro de ella para terminar saliendo de su interior lentamente al terminar se quedaron abrazados y con sus respiraciones el doble de agitadas que antes, se miraron fijamente por última vez antes de besarse con infinita ternura.

-_Te amo mi pequeña-_ le da un beso en los labios

-yo también te amo Inuyasha- y se acurruca en su pecho

Antes de quedarse dormidos Inuyasha agarra la cobija y los tapa para, así quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuara


	2. mi cachorro

**Mi cachorro**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella.._

_Pensaminetos_

Dialogo

Antes de quedarse dormidos Inuyasha agarra la cobija y los tapa para, así quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pasan 3 horas más y aun de noche shippo despierta con ganas de tomar algo sale de su cuarto y va a ver si sus padres están dormidos abre la puerta y al verlos descansando decide ir a la cocina por agua pero al llegar encuentra aun pastel del que hizo su madre y decide tomar un pedazo y un vaso de leche pero como no alcanza el pastel se decide trasformar en Inuyasha ya que es más alto que el para poder tomar el pastel y la leche ya estando en la mesa de des trasforma y empieza a comer. Ya a viendo terminado decide irse a su cuarto pero antes de poder salir de la cocina siente una presencia no quiere despertar a nadie asi que decide salir a investigar

-_siento la presencia en el árbol sagrado- _se dirige asía allá cuando nota unas serpientes cazadoras de almas de kikyo asi que mejor se dirige a su casa pero entonces una serpientes de kikyo lo agarra y lo arrastra asía ella

-que ases aquí pequeño a estas horas algo retirado de casa- pregunta kikyo con una mirada frio una risa en el rostro

-que te importa … sultame oo- fue interumpido por kikyo

-o que, que me aras dime soy más fuerte que tu enano- se burla muy fríamente

-ya verás- en eso ase su técnica de fuego mágico pero kikyo no le gusto eso puesto que daño a su serpiente

-enano insolente como te atreves a dañar a una de mi serpientes te enseñare a comporte adecuadamente frente un adulto- dicho eso saca un cuchillo de oculta siempre

- que piensas hacer con eso- shippo estaba muy asustado puesto que sabía de qué era capaz kikyo, sabía que no tenía compasión con nadie que estuviera con el grupo de Inuyasha

Kikyo no contesta así que empieza a hacerle cortadas a las manos y brazos de shippo aunque el intentaba defenderse, este grita por el dolor que es causado por las cortadas

-porque isiste eso- estaba llorando

-para que sepas que no debes de usar tus poderes con migo moquoso-

Shippo empeisa a llamar a sus papas desesperado

-mamaaa, papaaaa, mamaaa, papaaaa- _vengan los necesito-_ mamaaa, papaaaa-

-hay que tierno los llamas pero ellos ni tus verdadera padres son y ni te quieren de verdad ellos cuando tengas a sus propios cachorros te dejaran a un lado claro si yo permito que eso pase- se empieza a reir

-no es cierto ellos me quieren y cuando tengan a sus cachorros ellos me seguirán queriendo- _ella lo dice para que me ponga triste pero yo se que no es verdad pero aun asi me iso sentir muy triste-_ y empieza agritar de nuevo -mamaaa, papaaaa, mamaaa, papaaaa-

En la casa Kagome e Inuyasha se empiezan a sentir raros Kagome empieza a sentirse mal como si alguien la necesitara e Inuyasha tiene una pesadilla en donde lastiman a alguien querido pero no puede ver quien es solo escucha que grita papaaa y él sabe que lo llaman a el en ese momento se despiertan los dos muy asustados

-Inuyasha siento algo raro como si alguien me llamara- lo dice toda alterada y mortificada

-yo también y soñé que a alguien estaban lastimando y que me llamaba papa- e igual que Kagome está todo asustado y alterado

-shippo- dice Kagome deimediato y los 2 se visten y salen corriendo a la habitación de shippo y ben que no está sin decirle a los demás salen corriendo abusarlo pues saben que algo le está pasando

-ves nadie viene por ti no les importas mi a Kagome y ni a Inuyasha solo eres un estorbo- ríe con mucha satisfacción al verlo llorar mas

Inuaysha lleva a kagome en la espalda cuando sienten a shippo e Inuyasha se altera al oler su sangre sabe que algo malo le a pasado y llegan en el momento cuando kikyo le dice todo eso a shippo

-eso no es verdad kikyo nosotros si queremos a shippo- lo dice kagome toda enojada al ver lo que le abia echo a su hijo

-mama, papa an venido- lo dice todo llorando

-claro que si- inuyasha al decirlo lo ve herido y se enoja mas- maldita como te atreviste a aserle daño el no te a escho nada-

-el no pero ustedes si y mejor que venganza que verlos asi por este mocoso además por favor inuyasha no me digas que sientes algo por este niño no me ags reir-

-pues para que veas que si el es mi CACHORRO y lo protegeré a cualquier modo y de quien sea - diciendo esto saca a su colmillo de acero y kagome apunta a kikyo con una flecha

-sueltalo ahora mismo kikyo o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer para proteger a mi hijo- kagome toda decidida l apunta auna serpiente y al verla que suelta a shippo corre y lo carga y lo aleja de kikyo

Kikyo al ver a inuyasha acercarse con la espada decido a matarle decide irse pero antes de marcharse

-me las pagaran esta no es la despedida y ni el fin de mi venganza – y desaparece

-_me an protegido si me quieren de verdad me quieren-_ llora de alegría y de dolor puesto que aun estaba sangrando de sus eridas

-inuyasha hay que curarlo-

-si dámelo y sube- inuyasha toma a shippo entre los brazos ve que kagome se sube pero nota que sus manos están muy rojas y se da cuanta que tambien su ropa está muy manchada de sangre y que shippo está sangrando mucho mientras van a la casa inuyasha mira a shippo y lo ve algo pálido sabía que el ya había perdido mucha sangre- resiste shippo ya pronto llegaremos hijo- shippo antes de desmallarse escucha como inuyasha que le dic hijo eso lo hace muy feliz

_-me dijo hijo- _y cae desmallado en los brazos de su padre.

Continuara


End file.
